Different launching or firing devices eject or expel different respective projectiles. For example, archery bows launch arrows, firearms fire bullets, paintball guns launch paintballs, pellet and/or air guns launch pellets and/or BBs, and dart guns launch darts. There is a need to have an apparatus that provides the capability to launch a variety of projectiles from a single launching or firing device.